Los giros de la vida
by Mimi Weasley
Summary: Jackie y Donna han empezado una nueva vida en Los Ángeles, aunque seguiran enamoradas de sus ex movios. Todo comenzara a ir mal cuando ellos aparecen de nuevo en su vida el mismo día que ellas conocen a Spencer y Dan.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS GIROS DE LA VIDA**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: e****stos personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo1<strong>

**La playa**

**LOS ÁNGELES 1983 **

En una cálida playa de Los Ángeles una joven morena piensa en sus problemas mientras pasea a la orilla del mar, normalmente hablaría de ellos con su amiga Donna pero ella se encuentra en su pueblo natal. Acaba de perder su trabajo, el trabajo por el que se mudó de allá, no sabe que hacer pues no puede volver de ese lugar donde tiene tan malos recuerdos. Lo que no sabe es que mientras ella pasea una pelirroja se está acercando a la playa esperando encontrarla, ya que el portero de la morena le había dicho que seguramente estaría aquí. Entra en la playa y ve a su amiga, ella había dejado el pueblo en el que se criaron por la misma razón que su amiga, demasiados recuerdos dolorosos . Se acerca a ella con paso firme y decidido pero su amiga está lejos y la morena se aleja sin verla. Entonces grita su nombre:

¡Jackie!

Ese grito de esa voz tan familiar saca a Jackie de sus pensamientos y como si acabara de despertar pregunta:

¿ Donna ?

Por fin las dos chicas se encuentran, hacía dos años que no se veían, pero se habían llamado y su amistad no había sufrido ningún percance _o eso creían ellas._

* * *

><p><strong>N A : YA tengo el capitulo 1 y 2.**

**Por favor revise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los giros de la vida **

**Capitulo 2**

**Descargo responsabilidad: estos personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Victoria y Dan **

**Destinos cruzados**

Mientras Donna y Jackie se reencuentran en un avión que viene camino a Los Ángeles, Steven Hyde y Eric Forman van pensando de los trabajos que les acaban de ofrecer.

¡Yo! Profesor en Los Ángeles. Todavía no puedo creerlo. Ojala Donna estuviera aquí para poder contárselo… pero no está después de haber vuelto de África Donna y yo no habíamos vuelto a estar juntos pero nos llevábamos bien hasta que conocí a Victoria y se hizo mi novia y de repente ella coge y se va pues vaya.-eso piensa Eric Forman mientras se levanta para estirar las piernas.

A su lado Steven Hyde no puede parar de pensar en su ex novia Jackie.

-¿Dónde estará? Cuando consiguió ese trabajo no le dijo a nadie a donde se iba excepto a Donna la cual no le había dicho nada a nadie… Pero eso no importa ahora va a trabajar en Los Ángeles, hace unos días cuando su padre lo llamó para preguntarle si podía hacerse cargo de una tienda que iba a abrir se lo creyó tanto como se lo estaba creyendo ahora mismo.

Y así dejamos a esos dos inmersos en sus pensamientos y volvemos con Donna y Jackie ahora ya en el piso de la segunda.

Bueno así que ¿cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?- le pregunta Jackie a su amiga las dos acaban de ponerse al día de las cosas.

Bueno había pensado quedarme contigo una temporada, conseguiré un empleo y te ayudare con las facturas, sobre todo ahora que se que te has quedado sin trabajo.

¡Eso sería genial! ¿Quieres venir a tomar un café?

No gracias ve tú, yo voy a ir a recoger mis cosas del hotel

Esta bien adiós.

Ya fuera Jackie piensa en todo lo que Donna y ella habían hablado, sentía como si le estuviera ocultando algo, pero ella también le había ocultado algunas cosas, bueno puede que su amistad no estuviera tan intacta como creían pero eso da igual, ella estaba ahí y volverían a ser tan amigas como antes. Ya había llegado a la cafetería todas las mesas estaban ocupadas menos una en la que se sento. Ella estaba ahí pensando en sus cosas cuando una voz masculina le preguntó:

¿Puedo sentarme? Es que todas las mesas están ocupadas.

Jackie miró al chico el cual debía tener más o menos su edad, sus ojos eran de un precioso azul mar, era alto y su pelo era negro y liso, tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Jackie si dio cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando y entonces dijo:

Sí,claro

Gracias- respondió el chico- Permíteme presentarme me llamo Dan

Yo soy Jackie.

¿Qué libro lees?

Se llama ``Los giros de la vida ´´.

¿Estas de broma?- preguntó divertido el chico mientras le enseñaba su libro que justamente era el mismo que ella.

Pues que casualidad – le contesto riéndose. Se reía pensó entonces hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía no sabía como pero con este chico se sentía mejor, mucho mejor.

En casa de Jackie.

Donna de sintio mal por mentirle a Jackie por las razones por las que se había ido de Point Place. Pero eso era un secreto entre ella, la ciudad y Victoria.

En el aeropuerto

Hyde y Eric habían llegado a Los Ángeles sin la menor idea de todo lo que les aguardaba ese lugar…

**N/A lean y revisen para mejorar**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: Estos personajes no me pertenecen solo mis OC.**

**Siento haber cogido dos capítulos iguales**

**Los giros de la vida**

**Capítulo 3**

Dan, Dan, Dan ese nombre se repite en la cabeza de Jackie sin parar, ¡cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se había sentido así! ¡Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que le había dado una oportunidad al amor! Dan es un chico simpático y guapo puede que incluso reavive ese viejo sentimiento en su corazón.

Llega a casa y Donna no está ¡Qué pena! Tenía ganas de contárselo. Mientras no llega Donna repasa una y otra vez los acontecimientos vividos esa tarde, hasta que el sueño la vence.

* * *

><p>Donna salió de casa un rato después de que lo hiciera Jackie, aunque no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado sabe que lleva horas vagando por las calles de Los Ángeles sin ningún rumbo fijo.<p>

De repente siente como si alguien la observase, se da la vuelta y no se lo puede creer.

Eric

Antes de darse cuenta Donna estaba corriendo, huyendo de sus fantasmas del pasado, es imposible que este aquí, no puede ser, eran imaginaciones suyas. Cuando Eric o el chico que se parece a él está lo suficientemente lejos se para con el corazón encogido, unas lágrima se le escapan.

Entonces oye una voz a su espalda:

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta.

Donna se da la vuelta y mira al chico es alto, con el pelo negro y dos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, le está tendiendo un pañuelo.

- Sí- dice pero su voz la traiciona.

- Tranquila- le dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- me llamo Spencer.

- Donna- dice ella mientras esboza una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Eric está quieto, muy quieto, más bien inmóvil, su boca estaba seca y solo se podía hacer una pregunta ¿Esa era Donna? Cree que sí, pero no está seguro puede que sea solo una chica que se le pareciese y fijo que la ha asustado al mirarla tan fijamente, el caso era que se le parecía tanto…<p>

- ¿Forman? ¿Estás bien?

- Hyde, sabes que creo que he visto a Donna.

* * *

><p>Donna llega a casa después de hablar durante horas con Spencer cuando encuentra a Jackie dormida en el sofá.<p>

- Jackie, Jackie- intenta despertarla.

-¿Sí?- pregunta la otra adormilada.

- Es muy tarde deberíamos irnos a la cama.

- Sabes tengo una cosa que contarte.

- Sí, yo también pero mejor mañana.

- Sí, mañana.- la morena se rinde al cansancio.

Termina otro día en Los Ángeles y las dos chicas se acuestan volviendo a creer en una idea tan abstracta como el amor.

N/A Por favor revisen.


End file.
